


[Fanart] Sleepovers, group dates and other pack shenanigans

by wielka_mi_mecyja



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wielka_mi_mecyja/pseuds/wielka_mi_mecyja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of works about the pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since Teen Wolf keeps making awful choices in the show I decided to draw more fluff to make myself feel better. I added doll!Erica and doll!Boyd because I miss them something fierce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/77918142658/berry-muffin-since-teen-wolf-keeps-making-awful)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to draw some sterek chibis but suddenly the sheepgoat AU plushies happened? So let’s say that the whole pack went to a carnival and those dorks won the plushies for each other (and Allison won one for Scott).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/82302394028/i-just-wanted-to-draw-some-sterek-chibis-but)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize I seem to have misplaced Derek’s left hand. Let’s just imagine he’s ~~groping~~ tickling Stiles from behind, shall we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/77736049570/i-hear-theres-a-new-wank-going-on-in-tw-fandom)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU where the events of seasons 3a and 3b were rewritten so that no one dies (or gets raped/dub-conned), everyone is pack and happy and logic is a thing that exists.
> 
> And wow this one turned out bigger than I anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/96864220145/an-au-where-the-events-of-seasons-3a-and-3b-were)


End file.
